This invention relates to imaging systems, and, more particularly, to receiving element useful in thermal imaging systems.
Processes wherein images can be formed by causing a heat-sensitive material to become tacky or fluid in image areas upon imagewise application of heat and then developed by adhering an imaging powder to the tacky image areas are known. An example of such a process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,596.
Thermal print heads can be used to tackify or fluidize the heat-sensitive material to form the latent image. A simple thermal print head comprises at least one resistance element between two conductors. The thermal print head may also comprise an array of resistance elements. Thus, for example, there may be a 5 by 7 element array on the print head. Additionally, the print head may be fixed or moveable with respect to the surface to be imaged.
The latent image pattern is formed by contacting the resistance element to the heat-sensitive material, providing electric current to the element for a time sufficient to heat the element and raise its temperature to a level sufficient to melt the material in the area of contact, discontinuing the electric current to the element, and relocating the element with respect to the material. The steps of contacting, heating and relocating are repeated until a sufficient number of melted dot-like areas have been provided to define the desired latent liquid image. When the print head has only a single element, the steps necessary to form the latent image must be repeated frequently before an image has been defined. When the print head comprises an array (or matrix) of elements, the steps necessary to form the latent image formation need be repeated fewer times.
A serious problem frequently encountered with thermal print head is fouling thereof with the heat-sensitive material of the image receiving surface. Generally, the print head is placed in direct contact with the heat-sensitive material. If even a small amount of material from the heat-sensitive coating transfers to the print head and forms a deposit thereon, resolution or image density, or both, is drastically reduced. In many cases, the thermal print heads are not readily accessible for easy cleaning. Some manufacturers of thermal printers recommend passing coarse bond paper through the printer to abrade the deposits from the print head. It is desirable to increase the interval between recommended cleanings of thermal print heads in order to save time and improve resolution.